


Ten Minutes

by Tei_Chan



Series: Late Night Comfort [4]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chronic Pain, Comfort, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, jikook - Freeform, kookmin, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tei_Chan/pseuds/Tei_Chan
Summary: Jimin and Jungkook shower together after getting home from work.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Series: Late Night Comfort [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682269
Comments: 27
Kudos: 290





	Ten Minutes

Jimin dropped his bag onto the floor and stooped down to unlace his sneakers. The muscles of his back protested, so he squatted instead, which only seemed to transfer the pain to his hips. He grunted through it and straightened up to step out of his shoes. Though they had done him no wrong, Jimin glared at them as if they were single-handedly responsible for every ache in his body.

At any rate, the bastards wouldn’t put themselves away in the shoe cabinet. Just as he was about to bend down again, a tattooed hand snaked out to pick them up and place them in the box next to the chunky black pair of clodhoppers Jeongguk had been wearing. Jimin sighed in relief.

“You’re a fucking angel, Jeonggukie.”

“Yeah, I know,” the aforementioned angel giggled as he retrieved Jimin’s discarded bag from the floor and swung it over his shoulder. “Want me to bring it to your room?”

“No, let’s just go to yours.”

“‘Kay.”

Jeongguk ambled off down the hallway to his room while Jimin made a detour to the kitchen to grab a couple of bottles of water for them. He arrived shortly after, kicking the door shut and setting the waters on the nightstand. His bag was on the bed, dwarfed by Jeongguk’s backpack that was set next to it. He pulled out his charger, plugged it into the outlet by the bed, hooked up his phone, and set it on the nightstand. There was only about 15% battery left. And it was 10:43 PM. Shit.

“I’m gonna take a shower,” Jeongguk’s voice called from the en suite bathroom, followed by the sound of running water. He appeared in the doorway a moment later, already rid of his baggy black shirt. Two towels hung from his arm. “You coming?”

“Yeah, just a sec.”

Jimin cracked open a bottle and took a long swig. A second, or maybe third, wind was starting to hit him mentally, but his body still needed relaxation, and fast. A hot shower sounded amazing even if the thought of actually washing himself was repugnant.

He wandered into the bathroom and relished the steam that was already billowing out of the shower stall. Jeongguk’s naked form was vaguely visible through the glass door, and Jimin caught himself staring even though he would be joining him shortly. Mildly embarrassed by his own reaction, he stripped down and left his clothes on top of the hamper. A shirt sleeve was stuck between the rim and lid, hanging out like a wilted plant stalk. Jimin rolled his eyes and stuffed it properly into the basket before opening the shower door and stepping into the pleasant heat.

The first thing he did was scan Jeongguk’s body from head to toe as the latter swept his hair back and wiped the water from his eyes. When their gazes met, they smiled at each other with crooked grins. Jeongguk gave him the once-over as well and then quirked his eyebrows. Though aware of the hypocrisy, Jimin playfully slapped him on the chest.

“Stop that,” he ordered with no real bite to his tone.

“Hyung, shut the door. Water’s gonna get everywhere.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” he warned even as he slid the door shut. “Switch.”

They moved past each other so that Jimin could stand under the spray and wet himself down. The warm water cascaded over his shoulders, neck, and back, allowing tension to dissipate, at least for a little while. He stood there motionless for a few moments and almost forgot that he wasn’t alone, but then Jeongguk kindly reminded him of his presence with a pinch on the buttcheek.

“I changed my mind,” Jimin announced, facing the front wall of the shower. “You are actually the devil.”

The evil cackle from behind proved his point. He turned around and watched Jeongguk run the bar of soap over his body. His eyes tracked the downward slide of suds over his abs and down his thighs. As Jeongguk bent to get his calves and feet, Jimin kind of wished he was facing the other way so he could sneak in a revenge pinch. Jeongguk stood up straight and handed over the bar of soap.

“Switch,” he imitated Jimin, dropping honorifics.

Jimin scoffed and purposefully grazed his arm and shoulder across Jeongguk’s chest as he nudged past him to get to the back of the shower stall. Typically, he went with a top-to-bottom approach, but he figured getting the inevitable back pain out of the way first might be a good way to go. A long groan left him of its own volition as he curled his spine to work his way up from his feet to his shins to his thighs.

“You okay, hyung?”

“Yeah,” he grunted, though he wasn’t.

Sharp pain shot up his right trapezius and then settled into a dull ache as he lathered up his torso and arms. Rest and light stretches, his physical therapist said. Jarring, strenuous activity, the choreography was. Jimin returned the soap to the shower caddy with a quiet sigh.

When they swapped places again, Jimin stood under the spray, unmoving and eyes closed. He allowed the water to rinse away the suds and willed the gentle, warm pressure to soothe his muscles. The sudden scent of cherry blossoms told Jimin that Jeongguk was shampooing his hair.

After another glorious minute, Jimin wiped his eyes and opened them. He barked out a laugh at the sight in front of him. Jeongguk had pushed his hair up into an uneven fauxhawk, and he had a stupid grin on his face, just waiting for Jimin to notice. To make matters worse, red dye was seeping down his temples and neck.

“Oh my god, it looks like you’re bleeding.”

They giggled.

“Lemme rinse, then I’ll wash yours.”

Jimin immediately perked up at the promise of Jeongguk washing his hair. He craved the sweet intimacy of it, the closeness and tactility. Jeongguk quickly rinsed out the shampoo. His fauxhawk flopped over, and the water at their feet turned pink. He slicked his hair back with one hand in a way that made Jimin’s heart flutter.

“Hand me the shampoo?”

The fancy black bottle had its own shelf in the shower caddy. Jimin wasn’t entirely sure where the shampoo was imported from or what language was written on it, but he knew he loved smelling like Jeongguk after using it. He passed the bottle over, and Jeongguk squirted some into his palm. Instead of returning it to Jimin, Jeongguk stepped forward and leaned into his space to put it away himself. As he rubbed his hands together to work up a lather, Jimin reached out to hold onto his waist to stabilize himself and let his eyes slip shut.

Jeongguk’s long fingers combed through his hair from front to back, evenly spreading the scented shampoo. Then his fingertips massaged his scalp in slow circles. Goosebumps raced down Jimin’s arms even though the enclosed space was rife with steam and heat.

The headache he’d had for the past couple of hours stopped its incessant pounding against the inside of his skull. Jimin’s hands slid down Jeongguk’s sides, and his thumbs bit into the flesh just on the inside of his hipbones. The action made Jeongguk exhale noisily. A smirk pulled at the corner of Jimin’s lips but was overtaken by a gasp when Jeongguk, with his hands cradling the sides of his head, found a particularly tender spot. A moan tumbled out of Jimin’s open mouth.

“Baby, that feels so good.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm.”

“Good.”

Although his eyes were closed anyway, Jeongguk took care not to let any suds trickle down his forehead. Jimin felt warmth spread inside his body, reaching out to meet the warmth seeping in through his skin. There was safety in Jeongguk’s hands. Safety and love.

Eventually, Jeongguk’s fingertips stilled, and Jimin internally bemoaned the loss. But then a soft press of lips against his own placated him. Their mouths melded together for a few seconds. When they disconnected, Jimin opened his eyes to see that Jeongguk hadn’t gone far. He was still leaning in, head tilted and eyes shut. His wet eyelashes clumped together and rested against his cheeks. His eyebrows were drawn together as if he was still processing the chaste kiss.

Jimin raised a hand to caress Jeongguk’s face. His thumb stroked the damp skin of his cheekbone. Slowly, Jeongguk’s eyes fluttered open and returned Jimin’s gaze.

“Thank you, Gguk-ah. Let’s switch so I can rinse it out.”

“Okay.”

They changed places. Jimin washed the shampoo out and marveled at how different his and Jeongguk’s fingers felt combing through his hair. There was no comparison.

When he finished, Jeongguk was waiting with the bottle of conditioner. He had already applied it to himself and was ready to do the same for Jimin. But Jimin held out his hand.

“I can do this much, at least. If you spoil me too much, I’m never gonna want to do anything ever again.”

Jeongguk laughed and squirted some into Jimin’s palm before putting the bottle away. An indulgent smile brightened Jimin’s face as he slathered up his hair. He could never become numb to the happiness that came with spending time with his boyfriend, even during the mundane monotony of daily life.

They swapped wordlessly once again, but Jeongguk made no move to step fully under the spray.

“Aren’t you going to rinse?” he asked Jeongguk.

“No, the conditioner has to stay on for at least ten minutes, hyung. Noona said.”

“ _Ten minutes?_ ” Jimin exclaimed. He knew this, as he was also scolded recently by not one, not two, but three hairstylists after going gunmetal gray, but still. Time was money. Or better yet, sleep.

“What are we going to do for ten minutes, just stand here? You’re hogging all the water!” Jimin whined.

“I don’t know.” Jeongguk shrugged. “We could make out or something.”

Jimin was unsure if he wanted to scoff or laugh, so he ended up snorting loudly instead. The sound echoed off the shower walls, sending them both into a fit of laughter. They were still giggling as they stepped closer, wrapped their arms around each other’s slick bodies, and came together in a wet kiss.

Soon, the joining of lips silenced them. The showerhead poured warm water over the back of Jeongguk’s neck. Rivulets streamed over the slope of his thick shoulders and fell in between their bodies. The spray was also pleasant on Jimin’s forearms as his hands roamed the broad expanse of his boyfriend’s back.

They tilted their heads to slot their mouths together more naturally, fitting like lock and key. Jimin extended his tongue to get a taste of his love. Jeongguk’s tongue welcomed it in by sensually sliding underneath. The heat of Jeongguk’s mouth seemed to burn far hotter than Jimin’s own, and it ignited the desire that lay shallowly beneath the surface of Jimin’s skin. Like a gas main, his heart rapidly pumped blood throughout his body to fuel the fire.

Jimin flicked his tongue against the back of Jeongguk’s front teeth and pulled out. The sensation of Jeongguk following his retreat and advancing into his mouth resulted in a ragged inhale through his nose. Jeongguk thrusted his tongue in and out as Jimin pushed his hips forward. Their pelvises connected, stirring interest in Jimin’s cock. But it wasn’t enough. His hands traveled downward to squeeze at his boyfriend’s ass. He pulled Jeongguk closer as he rolled his hips up against him.

“Fuck, hyung.”

“I’m trying to, babe.”

Jeongguk started chuckling at the snarky reply, but Jimin smothered him with another kiss. A small moan mixed in with the patter of water, flowing away with it. Taking care not to make either of them slip, Jimin steered Jeongguk around to trap him between the shower wall and his smaller body without breaking the kiss. He let Jeongguk continue to suck on his tongue and run his fingertips up and down his spine until he was throbbing between his legs.

Truthfully, Jimin’s eagerness came as a surprise considering the pain in his back and the exhaustion in his bones, but he supposed his body needed this kind of physical relief, too. Not to mention that they both needed the emotional intimacy of it, the connection. They tended to express themselves best physically, after all.

Suddenly, Jimin’s chest constricted as if Jeongguk were sucking the very breath from his lungs. Affection bloomed in the pit of his stomach. He loved this man.

_Fiercely_.

“Jeonggukie,” he gasped. “Give me your thigh.”

Quick to obey, Jeongguk fit his right thigh in between Jimin’s legs. The pressure on his cock soothed the ache like water on a grease fire. Jimin tore himself away from Jeongguk’s burning mouth and focused on rocking his hips. Jeongguk fell into rhythm with him, flexing periodically as Jimin grinded against him. The warm water eased the friction and made Jimin much more sensitive. He moaned.

“God, you’re so sexy,” Jeongguk bit out.

Too caught up in the pleasure to do much else, Jimin panted harshly between lazy, open-mouthed kisses to his boyfriend’s neck and shoulder. When Jeongguk palmed at his ass and helped him to grind harder, Jimin cried out. How could it still feel so good every time? How could he still get so overwhelmed? The muscles in his groin tightened as the tension built.

Then his back seized up.

“Ow, ow, fuck.”

Jimin struggled to right himself, but Jeongguk’s hands were immediately there on his shoulders to guide him to an upright position. His big, dark eyes were round with worry.

“Hyung, are you okay? What happened? What hurts? Did I—?”

“It’s okay,” Jimin reassured him. “You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s my back again. I guess I can’t lean forward like that, shit.”

“Do you need to get out and lie down?”

“No,” he denied, pulse still bounding from getting so close to the edge. “I’m fine.”

“We can stop,” Jeongguk murmured as he rubbed his hands up and down Jimin’s outer arms.

“I don’t want to. Stop, I mean.”

A frown pinched at Jeongguk’s brow. Jimin giggled at how his face scrunched up in concern. His gaze lowered to Jeongguk’s strong chest. Without actively thinking about it, he ran a fingertip down his sternum. When he looked back up at Jeongguk’s face, the frown was replaced with a poorly suppressed smirk.

“I just can’t ride your thigh right now babe, but…jack me off?” he asked hopefully.

Jeongguk pretended to consider it for a second before, “I can do that.”

The bratty attitude earned him a pinch to the nipple. Jeongguk squawked and then used his grip on Jimin’s shoulders to make him face the spray. He stepped up behind him, his front pressed flush against Jimin’s back.

“Lean on me, hyung.”

Goosebumps broke out on Jimin’s skin. He leaned back and rested part of his body weight against the solid wall of Jeongguk’s chest. He could feel Jeongguk’s hard dick nestle in between his cheeks. Eyes closed, his head tipped back to lie on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“ _Jeonggukie_ ,” he sighed.

“I’ve got you, Jimin. I’ve got you,” Jeongguk murmured in his ear as one hand settled on his waist and the other reached around his body to wrap around his flushed cock.

The difference between their hands always got to Jimin. Jeongguk’s large fist engulfed him with rapturous pleasure in a way his own never could. At first he just squeezed. Then he pumped and twisted. The movements of his wrist were deliberate and torturously slow. The shower rained heat on them both, but Jimin took the brunt of it. Try as it might, the water still could not extinguish the blaze of ecstasy.

“Faster. _Please_.”

Jeongguk obliged.

Jimin lost himself in the sensations of his body. His focus shifted fleetingly at Jeongguk’s every touch. A stinging twinge on his chest caught his attention for a while as Jeongguk rolled and pinched his nipple between his fingers. Then teeth and tongue on his ear distracted him. Jeongguk nibbled on it without stopping the ministrations of either hand. He hummed deep in his throat, the vibration of which seemed to come directly from inside Jimin’s own head.

Moan after moan came out of Jimin, unbidden by his own will. He grabbed onto the hard muscle of Jeongguk’s outer thighs to ground himself. The temperature and pressure carried Jimin’s mind high on a violent updraft. At the same time, the weight of the tension in his lower abs and pelvic floor kept him rooted in his body. The two extremes pulled at him from opposing sides. Stretched thin, he was a wire strung too tight, ready to snap at any second.

His balls tightened. His cock throbbed. Jeongguk’s fist tugged and tugged.

“I’m close. I’m so close. Jeongguk, _baby_ , don’t—don’t stop. I—I’m going to cum, fuck. Fuck, I’m— _Jeongguk!_ ”

Cum shot out of Jimin’s cock all over the front wall of the shower, running down the lines of grout between the tiles. A guttural groan sawed his throat open as his orgasm thundered through him. His thighs twitched, and his knees shook. Jeongguk showed no mercy and drew it out as long as he could, until Jimin’s sounds began to resemble whimpers of pain. He let go after one more drawn out cry.

“Good?” Jeongguk asked with his lips still caressing Jimin’s ear.

“Very,” he replied, too winded to say much else.

A few moments of silence passed as Jimin recovered. He caught his breath and rode out the aftershocks as his dick softened.

“…Switch?” Jeongguk tried for a nonchalant tone, but the way his cock twitched against Jimin’s ass betrayed his urgency.

“Yeah,” Jimin breathed.

Finally, he opened his eyes and had to reorient himself. The tile pattern reminded him that they were in Jeongguk’s room, in Jeongguk’s shower. Right. He lifted his head from its resting place on Jeongguk’s shoulder and took a shaky step forward to separate their bodies. They changed spots as they had multiple times before, this time with Jeongguk facing the spray and Jimin behind him.

First, Jimin splayed his hands against Jeongguk’s shoulder blades and kissed the nape of his neck. Then he licked at the water droplets on his skin and grazed his teeth along the curve of his shoulder. Several loud, wet smacks later, Jimin reached around to take Jeongguk in hand. He squeezed the base and felt Jeongguk’s pulse throb beneath his touch. His boyfriend was unbelievably hard and thick. And noisy. A high-pitched whine cut through the relaxing sound of falling water like the clang of a cymbal.

“Are you this turned on from giving me a handjob? Did you like it _that_ much?” Jimin teased.

“ _Hyung_. Just move already.”

For the sake of being contrary, Jimin loosened the circle of his fist and slid it slowly toward the tip of Jeongguk’s cock. The forward movement yanked on a muscle in his back the wrong way, making him hiss. He retracted his arm and left Jeongguk hanging.

“Are you okay? Is it your back?” Jeongguk checked on Jimin, peering over his shoulder.

“Yeah…I might have to use my left hand.”

“It’s okay, hyung. I can do it myself.”

“But I…I want to make you feel good,” Jimin pouted.

For some reason, tears began to sting at his eyes. The stress and pain and exhaustion were surely the main factors, but not being able to pleasure his boyfriend was upsetting in and of itself. The waver in Jimin’s voice made Jeongguk turn around, cup his face with his hands, and kiss the pout away. Jimin forced his eyes shut to fight off the tears and tried to focus on the feeling of Jeongguk’s lips covering his own.

Jeongguk separated their mouths and gently knocked their foreheads together. They quietly took in each other’s air. Eventually, they broke apart just far enough to look at one another. Jimin watched Jeongguk’s eyes jump back and forth between his own.

“Just having you here is more than enough to make me feel good, Jimin.”

His voice was so soft that the steam nearly spirited it away. Jimin sniffed. The sudden wave of emotion crested and then crashed downward, leaving slight embarrassment in its wake.

“Will you hold me?” Jeongguk whispered.

Jimin reached up to grab Jeongguk’s wrists and remove his hands from his face so he could nod. Jeongguk pecked him on the lips once more and then turned around to step into the spray. From behind, his figure was both enticing and intimidating. Jimin stared at the breadth of his shoulders, the dip of his narrow waist, and the curve of his ass. He closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Jeongguk’s waist in a firm embrace. The side of his face pressed into Jeongguk’s back.

By the shudder that went through his boyfriend’s body, Jimin could tell that Jeongguk had begun touching himself. He heard as well as felt Jeongguk’s deep inhale and long sigh with the circle of his arms around his ribcage. Then the methodical wet noises of slick skin on skin joined them.

Loosening his embrace, Jimin drew back so that he could attach his lips to the prominent knob at the top of Jeongguk’s spine. He explored what was in comfortable reach and even sucked a small hickey in an inconspicuous spot. The suction of his mouth coincided with a soft moan. Jimin lifted off with a smack.

“Does it feel good, Jeongguk-ah?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Of course it does,” Jimin crooned, lowering his voice. “Your hands always make me feel so good, don’t they?”

If he couldn’t do much physically, Jimin would rile Jeongguk up with his words, at the very least.

“Hyung, I—”

“I came so hard for you, baby. Aren’t you going to do the same for me?”

“Fuck,” Jeongguk growled under his breath.

He stuck out his free hand to steady himself against the shower wall and quickened the pace of his fist on his cock. Jimin ran his hands up the ridges of Jeongguk’s abs, bound for his chest. His fingertips rubbed over Jeongguk’s nipples, which were already stiff with arousal. He tapped on them, flicked at them, pinched them. Jeongguk let out several breathy moans that tapered off into desperate whines.

“Sounds like you’re getting close.”

“I _am_ ,” Jeongguk panted.

“Hold out a little longer, sweetie. You sound so pretty.”

Jimin’s left hand ceased its attack to glide down Jeongguk’s front. His fingertips tickled the sensitive skin below Jeongguk’s navel and then traversed over the thick, coarse hair above his cock. He continued to draw out long, high moans by twisting and squeezing Jeongguk’s nipple with his right hand.

“I can’t, hyung. I can’t. ‘M gonna cum.”

“That’s okay,” Jimin soothed in a low, raspy voice.

He slipped his left hand down even further so that his index and middle fingers brushed against either side of the base of Jeongguk’s cock. The simple, barely-there touch was the momentum needed to tip Jeongguk over the edge. He gasped one final time, and Jimin held his breath in anticipation of the sounds of his boyfriend coming undone.

“Fuck. Oh god, I’m cumming. Hyung— _Jimin!_ ”

A thrill of arousal coursed through Jimin at the sound of his name on a raw groan. He felt Jeongguk’s entire body tense up and then release the pressure. The orgasm lasted longer than the usual morning shower session would, and Jimin couldn’t help but feel a little smug. Even though Jeongguk had been the one touching himself, Jimin knew he’d ultimately played a large part, his previous display of insecurity be damned.

Jeongguk peeled his hand off the shower wall. His arm shook as he lowered it to his side. When he turned around in Jimin’s loose embrace, he was met with a giddy grin that was perhaps too bright for the hour.

They came together in a wet, messy kiss. Their tongues met in each other’s mouths. They took turns sucking and biting and licking until Jimin’s lips began to sting. 

When they came apart, their gazes connected. In the poor light of the shower, Jeongguk’s eyes were black holes with how they drew Jimin in. And like that, without use of word, they communicated the emotions that language does no justice.

And then,

“Do you think it’s been ten minutes?”

**Author's Note:**

> More healthy sex and good communication, everyone. Please leave a comment so I can have the energy to keep adding wholesome sex scenes to this series.


End file.
